Clock Tower Reborn
Welcome back to the Clock Tower games, which were rigged and terrible for the first six rounds. Well, because of unpopular demand, it's happening again! 'Story' 10 people have heard of the many (many many many many many) murders of the original Clock Tower case. These 10 people are college film makers wanting to study the history of the mansion, which is now owned by the manor's old Butler. The Butler, Rick, has allowed them an overnight stay to explore and look over the mansion. But little do they know; something more sinister is afoot. 'Quick Disclaimer' Yes the first six games were both noobish and more rigged than farts. This game now relies on voting and puzzle solving skills. 'Rules' Each person in the manor will have to attempt survival for the days they endure inside. They must follow these rules: Puzzles - 'Puzzles are a key factor in this game. Each episode has 1-3 (or so) puzzles to complete. The person that completes the most puzzles (by finishing them first) will gain Plot Immunity. If there is a tie in people who complete the puzzles, everyone who is involved in the tie receives Plot Immunity. '''Plot Immunity - '''To fit the movie theme, plot immunity is just another term for immunity. If you have plot immunity, you cannot die at the end of the chapter. Anyone left without plot immunity will vote for someone in my chat PM. '''Death/Execution - '''The person with the most votes will be murdered by the stalker. If there is a tie in votes, random.org will choose which tied person will die. '''Inactivity - '''If someone has been inactive for an entire two chapters, they will be killed instead of the execution; and the voting won't even happen. So...don't join if you're gonna be invisible? '''Godplaying - '''Just don't. 'The Stalker The Stalker will come in each chapter once for a grand chase. If you have plot immunity, you will not be bothered. During the chase, if the Stalker has targeted you (random), you need to find a hiding spot and hide. Depending on how far the Stalker is from your hiding spot and if lady luck is on your side, the Stalker might ignore you and move on to someone else (or leave entirely). If you fail to hide within an hour of the chase, the Stalker will kill you and leave, resulting in two deaths in the episode as opposed to one. One quick thing to note is that you cannot harm the Stalker no matter how hard you try. Attempting to do so is considered Godplaying, and you will be injured. 'Injury' If you are ever caught Godplaying or if you are caught in a bad hiding place, your character will be injured. If you are injured, you need to have another player heal you, or you will die within the hour. 'Hiding' Each hiding spot will be clearly labeled and will have a table. Only one person can be in a hiding spot at a time, and if 2 or more people have hidden in the same hiding spot, the spot will become bad, and any future attempts to hide in the area will result in being found and injury. 'The Finale' Once two remain, the Finale chapter will begin, and the roleplay portion of it will be entirely up to the two remaining players until the camp is finished. In short, if you make the final two, chances are high that you have both 'won' the game. 'Sign Ups' No usernames; use characters. Post your username and preferably a link to your userpage after it. 1. Damon ~ User:DerpyandDawn 2. Rex 3. Kitty ~ Dianted 4. Hillary - Conker511 5. Nano ~ NanoPower512 6. George ~ Wes Holden 7. Delilah ~ SoaringSpirits 8. Nemo ~ NLG343 9.Lucas ~ Total Drama Yoshi 10. Charlie ~ TF Chapter One: Film Studies 'Introduction' You have been invited into the Barrow Mansion by Rick the Butler. The Film Makers have gathered outside in wait. Nothing has occured that seems sinister in any way, but the eerie feeling on everyone's minds has made them think twice about entering locked doors. '' ''The objective of this chapter is to unlock or find a way into the Cellar beneath the Mansion. The person (or people) who manage to unlock the entrance first will win Plot Immunity, and the others' fates will be decided by vote. Mansion Courtyard The Mansion Courtyard is beautiful. A fountain flows in the center, surrounded by several floral arrangements of roses and daisies. The doors to the Mansion are currently locked, but those who wait outside can feel free to talk. Damon : *Shivering* I don't like mansions! There creepy! Like Clowns! Or...or Mickey Mouse *Shivering* Kitty: This seems-- purrrfect... Ugh. Even I found that joke in bad taste. Butler Rick: 'Welcome, aspiring Film Makers! The doors to the manor are now unlocked. Feel free to explore. I haven't been here in a while...so I'm not sure of what this place is like. But I'm preparing dinner! Rex: This place looks awesome! *takes a look at the fountain in awe before heading inside* Mansion Entrance ''This thoroughfare is quite the large entrance. A staircase is on the right, and couches surround a TV in the middle of the room. An entrance to the kitchen is also ahead on the northern wall. Damon : *Shivering* Uh how long till dinner *Shivering* Please don't hurt me for asking that! *Blocks Face* Hillary: What? *trips* OW! George *enters* This place is k Nemo: This place is... AH!!!! A zombie! *hits zombie which falls dead and into the ground* Phew, that was clo- *trips on a object and pulls maid's skirt down* Damon : D: *Faints* Nemo: Sorry! *gets up, bumps into maid and maid's skirt falls down again* Damon : *Throws up* Please stop.... Maid : *Twerks* Nemo: *throws up and faints* (first time Nemo throws up. Gosh!) Hillary: *walks up to Nemo and whacks him for God playing* >:( Maid : *Twerks on Nemo* Upstairs Balcony The upstairs balcony has a small trashcan by the northern door. The door is locked. George: *tries to open the door* '''>The door does not budge George: I'll just look through the trash then *looks threw the trash* >You find a crumbled up Will from someone recently deceased. Why is it in the garbage? George: Sweet *leaves* Kitchen The kitchen has a working stove and fridge. The butler, Rick, is inside preparing dinner and reading out of a magazine while the roast in the oven cooks. An archway leads out to a dining room, and a cupboard, though empty, remains on the eastern wall. Rex: Hi there George *arrives* Hey Rick where would you keep important documents around here like wills Butler Rick: 'I've ''thrown out ''most of the old files and such that we used to store. Why do you ask? George: oh no reason but where did you throw them out '''Butler Rock: '''Where would you normally throw things out? George: Fine *leaves* Hiding Place: Cupboard Dining Room ''This dining room has a long table of twenty chairs. The carpet underneath is lumpy, and it has caused the table to be uneven. There is a bay window at the very back with several easels aiming outward. It is shrouded by curtains. There is a door on the western wall. Hiding Place: Bay Window Curtains Storage Room A small area has been filled with boxes of old clothes and items of sentimental values. There is a door at the end that leads into the cellar, but it is blocked by a blue crest. There is a smell of rotting meat coming from somewhere behind the boxes. Nano: Ew, Really? *attempts to break the blue crest by throwing a box at it* What is this place? It sucks! '''>The Crest does not budge, but the smell of rotting meat becomes worse. George: Whats that smell *moves a few boxes around* >A dismembered arm falls from one of the boxes! Distant moaning is heard from inside the room. George: *grabs the arm* What the fetch *hits the crest with the arm* >Nothing happens A ghost arises from the boxes, clearing them out and revealing a mutilated body. Ghost: My life had fled, my sanity still; bring me my desired lifetime will. crumbled note is found and will be added on the talk page George: Do I even want to ask why there is a f**kin body in here. Oh well *searches the body and reads the note* >There is nothing on the body of interest. Disturbing the dead might anger them if you don't stop... George: Ghost what do you want from me then Ghost: My life had fled, my sanity still; bring me my desired lifetime will. George: okay will do *searches some of the boxes for the will* >You find nothing George: I'll go find and ask that butler guy *leaves* Nano: A will? That's dumb, do you have any actual clues you could give us to find it? >:/ George *enters* I found a will Here ya go *shows the ghost the will* Nano: Well, now I feel pointless, especially since I got here first :/ why do I feel I'm gonna die first? >Scissors suddenly burst through the boxes from the back. The Scissorman dives out from a secret hatch! Scissorman: Who wants to play!? *snips scissors towards Nano* Cellar Entrance The cellar has a second door blocking it. There is a small blue key on the ground, and the door ahead is locked. It does not fit this lock. George *grabs the key* IK what this fits too i think